Atlantians and Egyptians
by Sailor Skull
Summary: something or rather.
1. Chapter 1

Atlantians and Egyptians were different; the people of the sand lived under the light of the sun, their skins darken because of this, while those water folk skins shone pure white and live for the moon.

Complete opposites of each other.

The King of Atlantis moans at his friend, she was annoying him with her talk of the Pharaoh a man ruled the land of sand; he kept pointing out to her that their great land was surrounded by water and therefore better.

"Enough Lady Teana," King Yuugi sighs aloud, he leans over his piles of paper work,"I grow tried of you. Fine, go to that place. But please, no more talk."

"Thank you my King!" Teana says quickly bowing down low, "You shall not regret this!"

With that said she turns on her heels and almost ran out of the room in her excitement. Yuugi sighs again, he did not want Teana to travel to Egypt, but she kept on and on. Taking the quill back into his hand he begins to write a letter, truth be told he had meet the Pharaoh way before she knew about him, when he was but a prince.

It was a year after Yuugi became king, close to his ninth birthday when the former Pharaoh visited ago with many other great figureheads. The prince of Egypt was three years younger than he was, at six year of age he was a little brat who got everything he wanted. When he demanded Yuugi to play with him, the new king was not impressed.

Yuugi put the brat in his place by quickly and swiftly beating the child at the game of choice, then went talk with the other leaders. However it seemed he gain a admirer because of this; the young prince had completely a liking to Yuugi and for the rest of the visit stayed with him.

Since then Yuugi had only seen the prince of a yearly basic, a couple of hours in one day; most of the time they barely said two words to each other. But they had not crossed each others path since the prince became Pharaoh.

'Wonder how he has been? He may not even remember what I look like.' Yuugi thinks as he writes the letter, requesting a visit to Pharaoh. Yuugi pauses and turns to his mother and sister who was chatting away to each other by the warm fireplace.

"Mother, how long has it been since I taken some time off?" Yuugi asks the dark haired woman she smiles his way.

"My King, you have not taken time off since thirteen season." His mother answers keeping her smile on her face.

"That is, how many seasons?" Yuugi asks himself as he leans back into his seat, "Six full seasons!"

"Brother King," His sister spoke up, "If you want to travel with your lady friend, I will be more than happy to take the lead."

"Thank you, dear Sister, you are kind to me." Yuugi said at this with a gently smile, "However, I must point out that the court would never allow for you to. No, they will most likely part my works amongst themselves until I return."

"Are you leaving us, My King?" His mother asks a slight frown crossing her pretty face.

"Yes, I shall follow Teana." Yuugi says as he glances down at the letter he was writing, "Now that I think about it, there is no need for me to announce my presence. I shall go after Teana's party, perhaps as a servant."

Both his mother and sister gasps loudly at this last part, but they was not the only one to gasp a couple of more gasps was added to the mix. Turning Yuugi sees some of his council men seated on some tables to the right of his own, opposite the other side of the room from the fireplace.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was large enough to fix 200 people yet only two persons sat at a large rounded tables facing each other; King Yuugi and Lady Teana. The two friends was having dinner together when five minutes ago a messenger came bearing news.

King frown down at the letter in hand, then glances over the top of the paper to see what Teana was doing. She was staring at him with curious hopeful eyes, Yuugi could not help but smile at her.

"It seems that you have been allowed entertain," Yuugi informs her as he places the letter down and leans back into his seat, "However it also seems that Pharaoh Atem wants a possum."

"A possum?" Teana repeats with a frown, "Why would the Pharaoh want a possum of all things?"

"Who knows..." Yuugi answers taking up his cup and drinking deeply, "What I do know is, if you want to pass over into his land, you must bring to him a possum."

"Where will I find a possum?" Teana asks in confusion as she too takes her cup and drinks from it.

"A possum can be found in the north and west," Yuugi answers, the king grabs a small bell and rings for a servant, "For the right price you will be able to obtain one."

"For the right price?" Teana says quickly unsure about something, "My king, is it costly?"

Yuugi sat in thought for a moment, "It is now," he answers with a tight smile, "For some strange reason the demand for possum has gone up."

"So I can obtain one for a price," Teana tells herself with a small smile playing on her lips, then looking up at Yuugi, "Anything else?"

"A golden and red gauntlet," Yuugi says as he touches the letter, "For the right hand."

"...for the right but none for the left?" Teana asks once again confused over the request.

"It would seem to be the case." Yuugi said trying hard not to smile.

"Then that shall be made!" Teana cries out joyfully as she stands and turns, "And to buy a possum!"

Yuugi watches his friend walk towards the door, since it was a big room it took some time before she actully managed to leave. As the door shut behind her, Yuugi smile appears.

It was highly amusing for him, he had heard that Pharaoh Atem gained a lot of suitors from both genders and to made it hard just to see him, the ruler would made odd requests. Yuugi was sure Teana would get the things, however he was also sure that Pharaoh Atem would common on them not being right.

The letter read gauntlet and possum. But never mentioned if it was one of a pair or a the pair, nor did he say if the possum was to be living or not.

"This should be interesting," Yuugi mumbles to himself as he looks over the letter once again, knowing he missed something in the writing, "Or not... Bring to me the messenger, I want to ask him a few questions."

Yuugi smirks when the servant bows low and went about his orders, another thing people don't normally do. If there is a letter, they don't bother with the one who sent if, unless it was bad news.

'It will be fun trying to catch Pharaoh Atem out,' Yuugi thinks as he turns to see the servant walking out of the door, 'I hear that he is a master over playing with others."

Yuugi closes his eyes, he was looking forward to going on this break. It was mid-spring now and it would take him a good month or long to travel to Egypt, so he and those with him would get there during early summer.

"Still thinking if I should tell Teana I am coming along..." Yuugi hums loudly, he was tore on the one hand it was nice to let Teana know and do many things with her but on the other it may not be as fun or even a learning experience because if he went under the title of servant then he knew he would not be treated the same as now.


End file.
